


cabin pressure

by larnbean



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night flight between game four and five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cabin pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armillarysphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/gifts).



> Thank you to Adie for looking this over!!! And thank you to Von for being wonderful and making me want to write things <3

The lights of the cabin are off except for one shining at the very front. Tyler knows that it's Stick because reading makes him fall asleep; Willie'll end up turning it off for him eventually. It's dark, and the air that pumps through the plane muffles snores or any other noises. 

Tyler's got his back propped up with a pillow up against the window, and his legs stretched out over Joner's thighs. Joner's mostly asleep but he rubs his hands up and down Tyler's calves every now and then. Tyler had been pretty worked up after the game, body held tight, hands in his hair, stressed and over thinking a lot mistakes he’d made. Joner’d sighed and pulled his legs over his lap, rubbing at his knees and ankles. 

Joner's eyes are closed now though, his lashes brushing his cheeks, his lips slack and open a little. He licks at his mouth every few minutes from the dry cabin pressure and Tyler's never wanted to kiss him more. 

"You asleep?" Tyler whispers, grabbing Joner's hand when it makes its way towards his thigh and presses it up further. 

"Yeah, Toff." Joner's opened his eyes with his head turned towards him, gaze fixed on the hand he’s got on Tyler’s leg. "Can't sleep?" He sounds tired, all deep and raspy, like he does on their mornings off when they get to sleep in late and Joner ends up making Tyler breakfast at noon. Joner's hand works its way to Tyler's hip, not quite caressing him through his sweats.

Tyler licks his lips, says, "c'mere" as he pulls Joner forward by the collar of his shirt. He goes easily, mouth fitting against Tyler's all slick and pliant. Joner's tongue taps Tyler's lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. 

Joner pulls back and rests his forehead against Tyler's. "You should sleep if you're gonna practice tomorrow morning." Joner's lips brush Tyler's as he says it, but he presses his mouth to Tyler’s anyway. Tyler can feel warmth from his belly spreading up to his chest and he wraps his hand around the back of Joner's neck, kissing him hard, whining softly against his mouth. Joner bites a kiss into his lower lip and pulls back. 

"Kiss me until I get tired?" Tyler asks. He digs his teeth into his lower lip. 

Joner smiles against his mouth. "Kissing gets you so worked up.” Joner ends up leaning forward anyway, his beard scraping against Tyler's mouth until Tyler moans this time, kind of loud over the blasting air of the plane. "Fuck, Toffee." 

They kiss until Tyler's lips feel bruised and well used. Until their mouths start moving slower, like moving through molasses, and Joner lists forward against Tyler's body like he’s ready to pass out again. Tyler presses on Joner's shoulders so that he's sitting upright again in his seat. He makes sure that his head is comfy on the pillow behind it and he swings his legs down off of Joner’s lap and onto the floor. He slips under Joner's arm and cuddles in close.

"Night Toff," Joner murmurs.


End file.
